Bitter sweet
by DarkPoisonfang
Summary: It was on a rainy evening in a Starbucks where a spunky blonde teen had found himself sitting across from a handsome raven haired teen. Will love blossom? Or will Naruto mess like always? Find out...


Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishamoto hi everyone this is my second fanfic no hate would be appreciated just constructive criticism sorry for any grammar mistakes as well if Sasuke is a bit ooc,

It was on that rainy evening Sasuke uchiha was very annoyed by Naruto uzumaki, who was currently flirting with the cashier. Sasuke was hopping that it would be a nice peaceful and quiet evening, but no Naruto was here,Sasuke face palmed.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke face palming. It was strange to see Sasuke his crush here but decided to make the most of it as he walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed by Naruto but decided to get over himself and deal with it.

"Hey teme how's it going?"

" I'm fine dobe, how are you?"

"I'm good." Was Naruto's reply as he sat down across from Sasuke, taking a sip of his super sweetened kind of coffee is that?" Asked Naruto curious to what kind of coffee his crush drank. Sasuke's reply was his normal

"Hn" handing Naruto his drink was simpler than telling him what kind, and

knowing Naruto he would have asked for a taste.

Naruto was not surprised by how bitter the coffee was seeing how bitter Sasuke can be but the coffee was super strong it made Naruto almost gag.

Sasuke was very amused by his dobe and the face he made at the bitter coffee.

"Dobe what's wrong with my coffee?" Sasuke asked staring at Naruto taking gulps of his own coffee to take the bad taste away.

"It's so bitter!" Said Naruto

"Let me try yours" said Sasuke holding out his hand for Naruto to give him the coffee, Naruto handed Sasuke his coffee.

As Sasuke took a sip his eyes widened quite a bit at how sweet it was, Sasuke's face twisted a bit at the taste but only the slightest bit, he grabbed his coffee at lightening fast speed and was gulping down the bitter coffee in pleasure.

"What was that about?" Asked Naruto tilting his head to the side.

"The taste it's so sweet how do you stand it?" Asked Sasuke now sipping at his coffee savouring the bitter taste.

"How can you stand that bitter taste?" Questioned Naruto

"Answering a question with a question dobe is not how you answer a question" Sasuke replied smirking seeing Naruto making a pouting face, wanting so much to lean over and kiss his soft lips but realized it was illogical, or was it?

Naruto seeing Sasuke smirking at his distress started to get mad but staring at his lips made Naruto want to lean over and plant one on Sasuke, so Naruto being Naruto who does first thinks and dies second, leans over and plants one on Sasuke.

Sasuke was in total shock over what was happening but kissed back in the passionately the kiss letting his hand travel to the back of his dobe's head, running his hand through Naruto's surprisingly soft hair.

The kiss ended when Naruto started to feel watched so Naruto half whispered half purred into Sasuke's ear "Wanna go somewhere more private?"

It's sent a small silver down Sasuke's back as to how his dobe had asked the question, but nodded his head in reply to Naruto who was now nibbling on his ear.

They had ran through the rain for awhile over to Naruto's house where they were passionately kissing Sasuke licked the bottom of Naruto's lip asking for entrance that was given eagerly Sasuke was memorized by the taste of Naruto and how sweet he tasted mixing nicely with Sasuke's bitter taste. Sasuke had dominance over the kiss while Naruto stifled a moan leading them to the fairly large couch, where Naruto flipped Sasuke on his back as Sasuke let out a growl of anger, being treated like a uke.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke was trying to stifle his moans when Naruto kissed along Sasuke's torso.

Sasuke was pissed at Naruto treating him like a uke no matter how much enjoyed it, Sasuke was pissed so Sasuke flipped them over in a passionate kiss. Sasuke started to bite and kiss all along Naruto's neck finally hitting his sensitive spot Sasuke bit down hard on it emitting a loud moan from Naruto.

Sasuke was very pleased that Naruto was emitting moans at his touch as he planted small passionate kisses. Sasuke slowly went down and down until he was just at Naruto's jean button with a smirk Sasuke undid Naruto's jeans and started to rub his hand along Naruto's crotch, Naruto moaned in pleasure arching his back pushing himself and Sasuke closer.

Sasuke started to grind against Naruto who did the same, they both produced moans of pleasure. Sasuke started to attack Naruto's sensitive spot again, Naruto's moans increased making Sasuke want Naruto even more.

That was when the door bell rang. Sasuke was pissed , Naruto was trying to calm him down or at lest distracting him from killing whoever was at the door interrupting them.

"I'll see who it is you stay here, okay" smiled Naruto sweetly calming Sasuke down Naruto went to the door to see Sakura and Ino there both grinning like mad.

"Can I help you?" Asked Naruto truly confused as to why Sakura and Ino were at his door step.

" we were wondering if Sasuke was here?" Sakura and Ino grinned in unison. It was starting to creep Naruto out and jumped a little as Sasuke hung his arms possessively but at the same time lazily around Naruto.

So this is who interrupted me and Naruto thought Sasuke. Sakura's grin faltered a little and Ino's only increased.

"I told you he would so go for me if he had to choose one of us!" Exclaimed Ino

"You don't now that! Yelled Sakura to Ino

"Yes I do just look at me and Naruto if a painted little scar marks on my face I would look identical to Naruto's sexy Justu." Smirked Ino as she traced the lines on Naruto's face, pissing Sasuke off even more.

"How do you know Sasuke likes Naruto that way or not!" Yelled Sakura even louder.

"Guess what they were dong before we got here?" Smirked Ino.

"They were probably fighting over something ridiculous" was Sakura's reply.

Still tracing over Naruto's scars Ino's fingers traced down to Naruto's neck pushing the collar of his shirt away, Sasuke growled possessively at the action

by Ino, Ino's smirk grew. As she saw a hickey on Naruto's neck.

"Oh Naru-chan what's this?" Asked Ino in a sing song voice pointing at the hickey(s) on Naruto's neck.

Naruto blushed a light pink as Ino circled the hickey. It was Sasuke who answered in a slightly dark voice

"It means find your own he's mine" that made Ino stop touching Naruto.

"See told you he likes blondes miss pinkie, bill board brow." Said Ino in a very

matter of fact way to Sakura.

"What are you to going on about?" Asked a very irritated Sasuke

"Well you see Sakura said that you would so go for her over me so I made a bet with her..." Started Ino who was interrupted by Sakura who said

"That we would ask you who would you go for between the two of us.." Sakura smiled slightly but was interrupted by Ino saying

"If you had to like for say had to save Naru-can who would you pick?" Asked Ino innocently.

"Sasuke haveing a major headache by now said I would ever go for Sakura she is to annoying" with that walked away pulling Naruto after him, but to his disappointment had stayed at the door.

"He would go for Ino sorry Sakura-chan" smiled Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously as he closed the door going after Sasuke.

Sasuke being impatient pushed Naruto against the wall pulling off his shirt as he passionately kissed Naruto. Sasuke played with Naruto's nipple who moaned, taking this to his advantage slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto pushed himself off of the wall and onto the couch Sasuke was on top of him kissing him everywhere, Naruto was in compete bliss.

After awhile they layed on the couch limbs tangled together Naruto was toying with his and Sasuke's hands that were intertwined. Naruto let a small sigh to which Sasuke looked up from his position near Naruto's chest that he had been making patterns on with his hand.

Naruto smiled at him and in turn Sasuke smiled back kissing Naruto's hand, and in return Naruto kissed Sasuke's hand.

The end


End file.
